Nightmares
by shadowhuntergirl1011
Summary: *One-Shot*  Rose is having nightmares about Spokane, can a certain Russian help her?
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

_I was standing in that room again, their eyes staring at me with that sicking red ring around them and that menacing look that can scare anyone._

_He moved closer to me and just as he does Mason appears in the doorway, i held the sword over my body, "i have to protect him" i thought, but i can't move, why can't i move? I yell for mason to run but he doesn't listen, he moves towards them but before he can get half way across the room the strigori grabs his neck and twists, i scream as i hear that sicking crack that seems to echo through the room and then.._

I wake up.

Tears streaming down my face, blankets tossed aside and me sitting in the dark trying to catch my breath and rid myself of the nightmare.  
>every night it's been the same, ever since i got back from Spokane, the same dream haunts me, nothing changes, Manson still dies, I'm still powerless to stop it and the sound of his neck breaking echo's through my mind then everything stops. I just wake up panting and shaking.<p>

I don't know what to do at the moment.  
>It's been three days since we got back and i haven't had a chance to speak with Dimitri yet, even though all i want at the moment is to hear his voice and have him tell me it'll all be ok.. even if it won't be. I think he will take Tasha's offer, i mean how can he pass it up? He can have kids and be safe, even if it means i'll never see him again..<p>

i sigh and get up out of bed, i walk to my small bathroom and splash cold water on my face, i look in the mirror at my reflection.  
>Same dark hair.<br>Same tan completion.  
>But my eyes... they're not the same<br>The spark that was once there is gone and i feel like i can't get it back.  
>I stumble back to bed and close my eyes hoping that the nightmare doesn't return...<p>

**DPOV**  
>I can't get it out of my head, the look on my poor Roza's face when we found her in that... <em>place.<em>

I continue my walk around the campus just as i get to rose's dorm, i see a shadow moving across her window  
>"<em>oh god, is she gonna try sneaking out again?"<br>_No. She wouldn't do that, at least not today or anytime soon, i stood there waiting for her shadow to return, and when it did a few moments later I decided I would make sure rose was ok.

I made my way to her dorm room, the person at the front desk was asleep, so it was easy to get in, as i approached her door i heard a scream, i open the door to find rose tossing and turning in her bed.

She looked so scared and helpless and she kept saying something, i rushed over to her side to hear her mumbling something..  
>"Mason... no... Run, oh god no, please not him, .NO!" I saw tears run down her cheeks as she slept through what i can only imagine is a recount of what happened just days ago.<p>

I couldn't take it anymore, i sat on her bed and gently took her sleeping form into my arms  
>"it's ok Roza, I'm here, i won't let anything happen to you ever again, your safe"<br>"я люблю Вас Roza, все будет в порядке, я обещаю "**  
><strong>her tears soon stoped and her breathing became even again as i gently murmured to her in Russian and stroked her beautiful hair.

I watched her sleep for a little while longer and then left, whispering one last thing to her in Russian as she slept.  
>"Вы имеете мое сердце, всегда."<p>

Hope you enjoyed it  
>let me know what you think =)<br>R&R  
>3<br>Translations:  
>"<strong>i love you Roza, everything will be ok, i promise."<br>**and  
><strong>"You have my heart, always"<strong>


	2. AN plus a chance to have your say!

**A/N  
>I cannot begin to tell u all how sorry i am!<br>I have been sooo busy with my final year of school and end of year exams but now i hopefully have a ton of time to work on my stories! Starting with this...  
>I know i said this was a one-shot but i am now hopefully going to turn this into a series of one-shots (based around the characters of VA's nightmares) or i will continue this as a story... but i need everyone's help...<br>I would like your opinion on what to do...  
>So all you have to do is review this author's note with your choice!<br>1) Continue as a story based on the first chapter.  
>Or<br>2) continue this as a series of one-shots.**

**So let me know what you all would like and i shall get started as soon as the results are in!  
>I'm giving everyone a week to place their votes so the polls will close 7pm (Australian time)<br>now as i hate just reading authors notes here is a little preview of the next one-shot (if option 2 wins) ;)  
><strong> 

****DPOV

_"Rose!" i call out to her as she stands in the garden, a garden that looks extremely familiar to me but i cant place it.  
>"Rose! Come on stop fooling around!" i start to lightly jog up to her, that is, until she collapses.<br>i run as fast as i can to get to her, but only when i finally reach her do i realise why she has collapsed, why the garden seems familiar, and why most of all i can smell something i though i would never smell again..Let alone like the smell...it was blood...Rose's blood..._

_TBC... (Maybe haha)  
><em> 

_Don't forget to vote! _


End file.
